


Pierce

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Domestic, F/M, Illnesses, Minor Canonical Character(s), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Illness has been creeping into Snowpeak.
Relationships: Yeta/Yeto (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6





	Pierce

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Twilight Princess' nor am I profiting from this.

“I return with big Reekfksh. You be better then.”

Yeto’s usual soup isn’t doing much for her cough or fever. Everything triggers her cough; a deep wet rumble which causes her whole body to shake and disrupts her sleep. 

Yeta’s fever isn’t much better. Her partner’s taken to wrapping her with a comforter and placing her in his oversized chair near the fire. Leaving has become dangerous and he's reluctant to make these journeys for food.

“You go, uh,” she rasps. “Remember lock door behind.” 

“I'll lock and scare off monster.” Yeto leans down to kiss her. “You be better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am fed with bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
